


Ex voto

by wilwarin575



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 03:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1289704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilwarin575/pseuds/wilwarin575
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Не давай обещаний, которых можешь не сдержать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ex voto

**Author's Note:**

> Ex voto (лат.) - "по обещанию", "по обету".

Когда Снейп вернулся в больничное крыло, Драко уже был обложен бадьяновыми примочками, и над ним склонилась коршуном недовольная мадам Помфри. Ей явно хотелось бы навешать затрещин или плюнуть в избалованного малфоевского отпрыска, Снейп не сомневался. И точно – с первой секунды разъяренное: 

\- Он требует вас, профессор Снейп. Я пыталась убедить мистера Малфоя, что вполне способна… 

\- Оставьте нас, Поппи, - отрезал Снейп, добавив «пожалуйста» после большой паузы. 

\- Как вам угодно, профессор, - Помфри поджала губы и, нарочито стуча каблуками, удалилась в свой кабинет. 

Не сводящий со Снейпа взгляда, контролирующий каждое его движение, Драко лежал смирно, глаза его были прищурены – то ли от недоверия, то ли от раздражения, не определить. 

\- Откуда Поттер мог знать это заклинание? – спросил Драко. 

\- Не знаю. Но догадываюсь. 

\- Я надеюсь, мои догадки в цель не попадут. Иначе, - Драко криво усмехнулся, - получается странная картина. Ваше изобретение… 

\- Помолчи. Что-нибудь болит? 

\- Щиплет, везде, где налеплен этот бадьян. Долго его еще держать? - капризный голос, как ни удивительно, не вызвал у Снейпа обычной глухой злобы. 

\- Минут десять-пятнадцать, - он машинально поправил одеяло, укрывавшее Драко, резко отдернул руку. 

\- Я предупрежу мадам Помфри. 

\- Постойте. 

\- Сейчас не время, Драко, - сказал он как можно тише. 

\- Самое время. 

Драко неловко приподнялся, утонув локтями в кошмарном подобии перины. 

\- Я хочу извиниться, профессор. 

\- Ваши извинения приняты. 

Мальчишка замотал головой, его лицо исказило отчаяние. Детская жажда получить и заведомое знание, что откажут. 

\- Пожалуйста, подойдите сюда, - его рука взметнулась к стоявшему чуть поодаль Снейпу. 

Их разделяло всего полшага, но и такое расстояние казалось сейчас невыносимым, Снейп отлично все понимал. 

\- Хорошо, - он кивнул, стараясь ничем не выдать заворочавшегося в глубине возбуждения, - мы поговорим с вами. Но не здесь. 

Не при подслушивающей – наверняка – Помфри. Без свидетелей, без лишних неудобств, без спешки. 

\- В моих комнатах, - в горле предсказуемо пересохло при этих словах. 

Драко мелко закивал и снова потянулся к нему. 

\- Не уходите, подождите меня здесь. 

\- Разумеется, - он чувствовал, как мгновенно взмокли ладони. 

Это только стресс, убеждал он себя, это все от сегодняшних волнений, когда прямо у него на глазах истекал кровью студент, о котором он должен был заботиться и которого был обязан оберегать. Которого хотел оберегать. 

Драко. 

Мальчишка расслабился и улегся обратно, но все так же неотрывно следил из-под полуопущенных век за устроившимся рядом Снейпом. Предупреждал возможный побег. 

Минуты тянулись до безобразия медленно, а кровь колотилась в висках, пульсировала в кончиках пальцев все быстрее, и руки ныли, требуя хоть каких-нибудь действий. Сжать тонкое предплечье – в отеческом жесте утешения, к которому не придерешься, или погладить бледный лоб, стерев выступившие капельки пота. Снейп стиснул зубы изо всех сил, мысленно подгоняя время, умоляя, чтобы ничего не произошло, ничего из крутившихся в сознании бесовских, похотливых видений, и через пару минут из кабинета к ним выплыла Помфри. 

\- Можно убирать компрессы, - возвестила она и смерила Снейпа подозрительным взглядом. 

\- Я все сделаю сам, - сказал он в неожиданном порыве, отлично зная, что пожалеет об этом, и очень скоро. К черту. 

Помфри молча отступила от кровати. 

Руки предательски ходили ходуном, а растянувшийся среди вороха белого ситца Драко отнюдь не желал ему помочь хоть немного успокоиться. Паршивец извивался, постанывал, когда Снейп аккуратно отлеплял пропитанные кусочки марли, зажмуривался, уклоняясь от профессорских прикосновений, бессовестно выгибая шею, картинно мучаясь и заставляя Снейпа испытывать далеко не шуточные мучения. 

\- Спокойно, - прошипел он, дергая марлю сильнее, чем нужно. 

Драко издал последний душераздирающий полустон и покорно затих. 

Ненавистный бадьян, наконец, был полностью отлеплен и вручен Помфри. Снейп помог Драко выбраться из постели и, мимоходом поблагодарив оторопевшую медсестру, потащил мальчишку к выходу из больничного крыла. 

 

 

Едва они оказались в школьном коридоре, и дверь захлопнулась за ними, Драко замедлил шаг. 

\- Ты видел, какие у нее были глаза? – он загибался от смеха, повиснув у Снейпа на рукаве. 

\- Ты не подумал о последствиях, идиот? 

\- Это ты всегда о них думаешь, скоро свихнешься. Кстати, да, последствия… - Драко убедился в том, что коридор пуст, и прижался к Снейпу, оттесняя того к висевшему за их спинами гобелену. 

Слава Мерлину, портретов, сплетничающих тварей, здесь не было. 

\- Мы сейчас пойдем ко мне, - зашептал Снейп. – Еще не хватало, чтобы нас кто-нибудь увидел… 

И, сходя с ума, противореча собственным словам, прихватил губами нежную мочку изящного уха, лизнул раковину, уткнулся носом в теплую, пахнущую травяными настоями шею. Частое дыхание Драко не давало ему собраться с мыслями, он мог бы вечно стоять и слушать сопящего у него на груди мальчишку. Не хотелось двигаться, куда-то там идти, выпускать его из намертво сомкнувшегося кольца своих рук. 

\- Северус, - прошелестел певучий голос, - а, может, прямо тут? 

И узкая кисть Драко втиснулась между его ногами, обхватила радостно дернувшуюся плоть. Но, как бы его ни разрывало от желания, всему есть предел. Привидения, летающие абсолютно везде, разносящие слухи почище портретов, учителя, разозленная Помфри, Альбус – слишком много препятствий. 

\- Нет, - Снейп с неохотой отодвинулся. – Идем. 

\- Я так тебя хочу, - Драко улыбался, смотрел затуманенными, счастливыми глазами, в которых сияла нечеловеческая похоть – испорченный, совершенно испорченный, наглый мальчишка. – А ты? Разве нет? 

Боже, да. Ему хватило ума и силы воли не произносить это вслух, но стон все-таки вырвался, похожий на предсмертное хрипение, и Драко опустился на колени, не грациозно, просто плюхнулся, и сразу потянулся руками и ртом туда, где сочился и изнывал под слоями проклятой одежды член. 

Снейп замычал – протестуя или благодаря, он и сам не знал, было бы лучше оттолкнуть Драко, отбросить его руки, расправляющиеся с брючными застежками. Если кому-нибудь взбредет в голову пройтись по этому коридору… Это Азкабан, причем с Люциусом в качестве обвинителя – пожизненное заключение. Твердые губы Драко ласкали его через ткань, пока пальцы с треском выкручивали пуговицы. 

\- Достаточно, хватит, - выдавил Снейп. 

Это стоило ему обиженного взгляда и фырканья. 

\- Как хочешь. 

\- Поднимайся, - он рывком поставил Драко на ноги и потянул за собой. 

\- Эй, полегче, ты вывернешь мне руку! 

\- Замолчи, - если не двигаться резвее, то он сильно рисковал кончить себе в штаны. 

 

 

В спальне Драко вел себя куда как скромнее. Действовала почти спартанская обстановка, нагонявшая тоску даже на самого хозяина, и близость слизеринской гостиной. Ощущение, что в любой момент их могут заметить, подловить, загнать в угол – да тот же Дамблдор, например. Захоти он спуститься сюда, чтобы посоветоваться о чем-нибудь с деканом Слизерина, и они оказались бы по уши в дерьме. 

Снейпа бодрил риск, который он все же считал минимальным после всех расставленных сигнальных и запирающих заклинаний, а по большому счету плевать на него хотел, когда совсем рядом, в полном его распоряжении, оказывался Драко, но мальчишка куксился и с опаской посматривал иногда на дверь. 

Снейп скинул мантию и уже расстегнул бесконечную череду пуговиц на сюртуке, а Драко, застыв, все стоял у кровати и легко гладил резную змею на одном из кроватных столбиков. 

\- Драко. 

\- Я хочу есть, - выдал тот. 

Сама непринужденность. 

\- Может быть, после? – Снейп был не прочь поиграть в эти игры, отсрочивание наслаждений, «предвкушение сладко» и прочая херня, но сейчас было явно не до того. 

\- После чего? Я хочу есть – неужели не понятно? В данный момент, сэ-эр. Из-за тебя с твоим ебаным Поттером я пропустил ужин, и… 

\- Я прикажу эльфам, - звуками его голоса можно было замораживать воду, ноль по Цельсию, ни градусом выше, - поужинаешь в общей гостиной. 

\- Прости, - Драко наконец понял, что зарвался, и принялся стягивать с себя вязаную жилетку. 

\- Драко. 

Тот молчал, уже яростно воюя с мелкими запонками на накрахмаленных манжетах. 

\- Черт, не получается… 

\- Драко, - Снейп подошел к нему, поймал его запястья и всмотрелся в измученное лицо. Неудачно упали тени, или глаза Драко вправду были заплаканы? – Если хочешь, поужинай здесь, у меня, а все… все остальное мы могли бы сделать потом, - и не будет в мире жертвы, подобной этой, подумал он, когда вновь ощутил под руками упругое юное тело. 

\- Ничего, - Драко сам прильнул к нему, извиняясь, потерся бедрами о его пах. Умный мальчик. – Можно? 

\- Да. Что за глупые вопросы? 

Драко раздевал его не торопясь, со вкусом, растягивая удовольствие. Только что не сворачивал каждую снятую вещь и не складывал на стул, одиноко притулившийся у стены. Омывающая волнами нега заставляла Снейпа постоянно касаться острых белоснежных плеч – со своей одеждой Драко расправился споро – и по-детски мягко очерченных скул. 

После сюртука с рубашкой пришел черед ботинок и носков. Драко восхитительно смотрелся на коленях у его ног: гибкое нежное тело, яркие губы развратно приоткрылись – чуть наигранно, как всегда, - и влажно блестели, Снейп видел, как между ними показывался и тут же по-змеиному исчезал кончик языка, глаза, мерцавшие при свечах текучим серебром, сощурились насмешливо. 

\- Приподними ногу. 

Снейп повиновался, опершись предварительно о плечо Драко, так как не был уверен, сможет ли сохранить равновесие – даже физическое, а уж о душевном не шло и речи. Шквал раздирающих его эмоций мало походил на гармонию и безмятежность. 

\- Теперь другую. 

\- Будет легче, если я сяду на кровать… 

\- Нет, постой. Я не закончил. 

Уверенным движением Драко спустил его брюки. Никакого уважения к налитому члену, который неприятно задело шероховатой тканью. Снейп зашипел, и Драко, верно истолковав недовольство, подтянул его бедра к себе, привычно сомкнул пальцы на члене, очертил языком круг по скользкой от смегмы головке. 

И остановился. Похлопал Снейпа по голени, чтобы тот выступил из штанин, оставив брюки валяться бесформенной кучей на полу, толкнул его к педантично застеленной домовиками узкой кровати. 

\- Ладно, сядь. Боюсь, ты все-таки упадешь, - объяснил он с мерзкой ухмылкой, - а мне хотелось показать тебе кое-что действительно хорошее. 

Язык Драко пробегал от основания к болезненно чувствительной головке, облизывал его, щекотал прорезь, и пальцы тоже не оставались без дела, ритмично надавливая на укромное местечко сразу за яйцами. Умопомрачительно, грязно, действительно хорошо – и притом что-то новое, до этого раза подобных талантов Драко не проявлял. Появился еще один учитель, не так ли? 

\- Тебе нравится? – не дожидаясь, пока Снейп сможет воспроизвести хоть сколько-нибудь осмысленный знак согласия, Драко взял его член в теплый неумелый рот. Брать глубоко, до самого горла, у него не получалось, да он, впрочем, и не стремился: Снейпу вполне достаточно было его без устали порхающего по головке языка и проворных тонких пальцев, с таким правильным нажимом двигающихся по всей длине. 

\- Ты не смотришь, - сказал Драко укоризненно. – Ты _должен_ видеть. 

\- Да. Вот так… 

\- Нет, не закрывай глаза. 

\- Не хочу, чтобы все закончилось быстро, - с придыханием ответил Снейп. 

\- А я хочу, - Драко встрепенулся, поднялся с колен. – Твою мать, ноги затекли ужасно. 

Не обращая внимания на Снейпа, он начал растирать коленные чашечки и икры. Снейп не стал ему мешать. Драко быстро опомнился и, оставив свои ноги в покое, улегся рядом, перевернувшись на живот. 

\- Северус, я не смогу вытерпеть еще полчаса, пока ты налюбуешься. 

Снейп пересел так близко, чтобы без усилий дотянуться до мальчишки, и сделал то, что давно порывался – отвесил смачный шлепок по соблазнительно-округлым ягодицам. Драко, не переносящий боль вообще, взвизгнул и дернулся бешено в сторону. 

\- Сдурел?! 

Пришлось заглаживать вину, в буквальном смысле – водить ладонями по его вздрагивающей спине и бедрам, слушая частое дыхание Драко и приглушенные постанывания. 

\- Ты должен мне доверять, Драко. 

\- Угу, - донесся разомлевший голос. 

\- Я принес клятву твоей матери, да, но сделал это не только затем, чтобы ее успокоить, но и чтобы уберечь тебя от опасности. Меня заботит твоя жизнь и те проблемы, что у нас возникли, пойми, они касаются не только одного тебя, и ты это знаешь. Задание, порученное Лордом… 

Взлохмаченная белокурая голова повернулась к нему, Драко внимательно слушал те вещи, какие при иных обстоятельствах выслушивать отказался. 

\- Драко, скажи, что ты все понял, - ладони Снейпа легли по обе стороны от ложбинки между ягодицами. 

Драко отвернулся, спрятав лицо в покрывале. Было видно, что взаимного понимания они не достигли. Что ж, волшебная палочка на прикроватной стопке книг оказалась как нельзя кстати. Снейп не без сожаления убрал ладонь с задницы Драко и взял палочку. 

Очищающее и смазка, в два касания. Драко выгнул спину, широко расставил ноги, упираясь локтями и коленями в жесткий матрас, подставляя Снейпу зад. 

\- Сначала скажи. Я. Все. Понял. 

\- Я все понял! Больше ничего не буду делать без твоего ведома, торжественно клянусь, и все такое. Теперь ты меня трахнешь? 

Кончиком указательного пальца Снейп обвел инстинктивно сжавшееся отверстие, помассировал вокруг, не делая попыток проникнуть глубже. Наслаждался руганью и дрожью Драко, хотя его собственные яйца грозилиcь лопнуть. 

\- Не могу больше, просто не могу! Северус. Я правда не могу… Ахх! 

В итоге все получилось скомканно и быстро, пальцы еле гнулись от напряжения, а подмахивания Драко, его стоны неподдельной боли только растравливали удовольствие. 

\- Нет, нет, аааа… 

\- Потерпи немного, все хорошо, тебе будет только хорошо. 

Он лгал, оба прекрасно это знали, но хныканье мальчишки переходило в нетерпеливые крики, и становилось легче. Легче ему, но уж никак не Драко, особенно когда член Снейпа начал в него входить. Наученный горьким опытом, мальчишка не зажимался, напротив, размяк воском в его руках. 

\- Быстро, - попросил он, и Снейп сделал все, как ему хотелось. 

Первый толчок отозвался утробным криком, после второго Снейп задел его простату, и дело пошло на лад. Мантра «будеттолькохорошо» скорее успокаивала его, чем Драко, но он продолжал ее твердить, вбиваясь в податливое тело до упора, не слыша того, как Драко выкрикивал его имя, а потом – финальная судорога, и все поблекло. 

 

 

Нормально почистить покрывало так и не удалось. Драко хихикал, предсказывал слова домовых эльфов насчет подозрительных пятен, и, в конце концов, потянулся к нему с поцелуем. Снейпу понадобилось столько сил, лишь бы удержаться на месте, не отшатнуться и не испугать Драко. 

Поцелуй – за гранью, эту черту было опасно переходить, потому что можно себя выдать. Насколько проще было верить в то, что между ними только секс. Драко никогда в этом не сомневался, пропускал мимо ушей бредни о заботе-понимании-тревогах, и правильно делал, не придерешься. То, что мог дать ему Снейп, было не к месту и не ко времени, если он вообще был в состоянии что-то дать, кроме этих вот жалких постельных утешений. Сомнений по поводу того, как закончится война – в целом и конкретно для него, предателя Северуса Снейпа, - больше не осталось, так что привязать к себе Драко было бы подлостью. А отказаться с самого начала, осадить забывшегося мальчишку он не смог. Оно того стоило, приходила вдруг крамольная мысль, и Снейп позволял их отношениям катиться снежным комом, набирая скорость и подминая под себя, он и представить не мог, как сладко пускать все на самотек. 

 

 _…Мне плохо. Мы с мамой пытались добиться разрешения, чтобы нас пустили в Азкабан на встречу с отцом, но министр против. У вас есть какое-нибудь зелье от кошмаров? Не хочу больше снов, я полночи ворочаюсь и боюсь засыпать._

_…Я могу остаться у вас? Так спокойно…_

_…можно, я покажу вам кое-что действительно хорошее? Пожалуйста… Я так хочу._

 

Снейп осторожно потрепал его за щеку. Шрамов не осталось, отметил он с облегчением, и впервые абсолютно искренне произнес: 

\- Я бы убил Поттера, если бы мог. 

\- Надеюсь, Лорд сделает это за нас, и поскорее. Мне идти? 

\- Иди. Все еще голодный? 

\- Не очень. Я мог бы остаться. 

\- И с утра выйти отсюда прямо к завтраку? Бегом в свою спальню. 

\- Значит, завтра? 

\- Завтра у меня две контрольные и встреча с директором. 

\- Послезавтра. 

\- Драко… 

\- Не забудь – послезавтра, - Драко вылез из-под покрывала, ежась от пробирающего насквозь подземельного холода, на цыпочках подкрался к своим брошенным – куда попало – вещам. – Ты бы хоть камин протопил, ну в самом деле. 

\- Собирайся, собирайся. 

\- Уже. 

Добровольный запрет на слова, Снейп помнил, но как хотелось иногда его нарушить. Нельзя. 

НЕ говорить, что боишься потерять. НЕ говорить, что заботишься и отогреваешься, когда он ворочается под боком. Что отдал бы многое за то, чтобы он остался – растапливать примерзшие ошметки-огрызки души. 

Он не привык хоть что-то скрывать от Дамблдора, и порой казалось, блок на воспоминаниях ненадежен, защита слаба и уязвима. Преданное доверие, и кого – человека, почти заменившего ему семью. Снейп гнал мысли о том, что обязательно случится в конце учебного года. Не думал о родительском доме-развалюхе на Спиннерс-Энд, где всегда можно было укрыться от рыскающих по всей стране авроров, где хватило бы места двоим, пусть и ненадолго. Не забывая о запретах, разумеется, не позволяя сокращать дистанцию до критической отметки. 

Зато – вдвоем, с иллюзией нужности и мнимого тепла. Руки, и губы, и стоны, и вечера, и ночи, не отпускать. 

 

_Обещаешь ли ты присматривать за моим сыном…_

_Обещаешь ли ты всеми силами защищать его?_

 

«Да, Нарцисса, я о нем позабочусь. Обещаю».


End file.
